Four eras
by luckycharm944
Summary: Scenes in Founders, Marauders, Trio, and Next Gen era.
1. Not coming back

_These four chapters were based on grief and forgiveness. My partner (starry reason) wrote the second half of this whole story. This is for the Big/Lil' Sis Team Prompt Competition by dimitrisgirl18. The Founders and Marauders era chapters are mine, and the Next gen and Trio era chapters are starry reason's._

* * *

**Word: forgotten, Emotion: grief. Founders era.**

* * *

"...soon, Helena will have forgotten all about me and I'll die thinking that she couldn't stand being around me. Just tell her that I forgive her. I know Helena, she'll do something rash and then feel guilty over it right after she does it." Rowena's voice was small, and for the first time in her life, she looked helpless.

Rowena Ravenclaw took her last breath, thinking of her beautiful, treacherous daughter. Gone because of her broken heart. Still, she never blamed Helena for her jealousy and if she was there, Rowena would've mustered all the strength she had left to grasp Helena's hands in her own, and told her that she had been forgiven.

* * *

She shut her eyes forcibly, her heart was beating erratically.

"Helena," he pleaded. "Just come back to Hogwarts to see your mother one last time before she's gone."

"No! I-I can't. I just _can't_ face her and look into her eyes, especially after I stole her diadem." His rough hands rested on her shoulders, trying to be comforting. She flinched the slightest bit from his touch, and with a sigh, he let his arms fall back to his sides.

"Listen Helena! You're going to come with me to see your mother who is deathly ill and only wishes to see you one last time. If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." His weary face, already tired at 19, showed hints of impatience now.

"...I'm not going with you. I'm not going to talk to my mother. And I'm not going to suddenly fall in love with you like you want me to, so stop pretending that you're only here to bring me back and finally admit that the only reason that you're here is because you think that I'll be so grateful to you for helping me make the 'right choice' that I'll start making all these years that you pathetically mooned over me worthwhile!

His eyes flared with rage at her words and he raised both his arms over his head, clutching a sharp object.


	2. Forgiving Lily

**Sentence: You chose to break my heart, Item: candle. Marauders era.**

* * *

Her eyes watered as they watched the couple chatting warmly, their bodies leaning towards each other. And that candle right between them. He was using _their _candle with _her. _She hated him at that moment, and she hated the girl too, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of them._  
_

Her tears on the verge of falling, she saw James turn to meet her gaze and shake his head pityingly at her. Then they fell. With him staring at her like that, the flow of tears just wouldn't stop streaming down her face. Feeling pathetic, she curled up into a ball on the chair she was sitting on and rested her forehead down on her arms. And still, she could feel his eyes on her.

* * *

"James." He ignored Lily and kept walking.

"James." His pace was quickening and his jaw tightened but he refused to acknowledge her presence.

"JAMES!" Startling her, he turned around and moved close to her, gripping her upper arm tightly as if to show her some of his pain.

"What, Lily? What do you want me to say? That I forgive you? That no matter how many times you put me through crap and treat me like shit, I'll still come back to you like a loyal puppy? NO. No, I won't do that. I refuse to put myself through that just to have you because I do have some dignity, you know. So just leave me alone, I'll leave you alone, and everything will be _happy."_ Giving Lily a forced fake smile that seemed to cause him pain, he whirled around just as fast and stormed his way down the hallway.

* * *

She giggled, James was brushing his fingertips along the back of her neck, her sensitive spot.

"Hey?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

Sitting up, her face turned solemn. "Do- do you ever regret taking me back?"

Sitting up himself, his face showed the discomfort he felt with her question. Awkwardly, he scratched his arm for a minute before answering. "...I thought that I would at first. But now, I don't regret a single thing." Smiling again, he said jokingly, "After all, how could I not forgive you when you cursed Bellatrix's hair to bite her for a week when you heard that she'd taunted Sirius again?"

Lily grinned widely.


	3. Going on

**Color, emotion and phrase. Trio Gen.**

* * *

Ginny sat in a room alone, in an empty house of any physical living being but her.

He was dead, it was her fault.

His death was an accident but was still her fault. She blamed herself. If only she hadn't cheated on him. He would still be alive and with her.

Her days after Colin's death till now where was the same. Sleep, work, eat, try to forget about Teddy but always remember the reason why he's dead, and cry.

She wished she could be feel the emotion empty instead of any other emotions.

"Forgive me. I love you." she whispered.

"I know, I know. I know you wouldn't want be to waste my life. You would want me to move on and meet someone else. I'm trying to live my life one day at time."

She stared at the green carpet then out of the window watching the rain come down.

"I will start anew tomorrow." she stated to herself then looked down at the green carpet again.


	4. Hello

**Pairing, tears, and friends. Next Gen era. Written by starry reason.**

* * *

"Hello Vic. I'm seeing James now but I know you wouldn't be mad. I know its too soon to be seeing someone else but it feels right. I still miss you." Teddy said with tears in his eyes.

"Its been a little over of a year since you past away. It seemed like you knew that me and James would get together. James was the one to help me through the days after your death and also help me grieved. I'm not blame everyone like I use after your death, I forgave them because they just tried to help. Even though I'm with James, I'm still grieving for you and still love you. They will also be a spot in my heart for you, Victoire." he stated.

He knew that he should be going because he had to meet some of his friends. He just wanted to be there for a few more minutes.


End file.
